


Faith

by firefly124



Series: Femslash February 2016 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Internalized Homophobia, pre-s4, spnfemslashbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, if I wasn’t going to hell before, I guess I am now,” you say, running your fingers through her silky red hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am extremely late to the SPNFemslashBINGO party. Better late than never?

“So, if I wasn’t going to hell before, I guess I am now,” you say, running your fingers through her silky red hair.

“What makes you say that?” Anna asks. Her blissed-out smile fades, and you want to kick yourself. That was supposed to be a stupid joke, not a buzzkill.

“I could make some cheesy crack about sleeping with an angel, but I’m pretty sure sleeping with a deacon’s daughter is bad enough,” you reply with a vague attempt at a chuckle. “Also true.”

“You’re not going to hell,” Anna says. She props herself up on one elbow and shakes her head, and you can see she is absolutely serious. Actually, she looks borderline angry. “Whoever put that idea in your head is full of shit. You’re good, and kind, and besides, do you think I’m going to hell too?”

“What? No!” You twine your fingers tightly in her hair and pull her down to you for a searing kiss. You pour everything you can into it. How amazing she is. How beautiful. How much better and kinder she is than she seems to think you are. When the kiss breaks, you whisper against her lips, “And if somehow that did happen, I swear I’d find a way to get you out.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” she whispers back. “Even if you won’t need to, because neither of us is going there. Especially not for this. Hell is for hate. Not for who you love.”

“You sound so sure.” You look into her eyes, and that spark that first caught your attention in class is burning through them and right into your soul. “How can you be so sure?”

“Deacon’s daughter, remember?” she asks with a mischievous smirk just before closing the short distance to kiss you again.

You sigh against her lips and decide to believe her, as if you could ever not.


End file.
